


Arthur answering the door /His point of view

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Hallucinations, Love, Mental Ilness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: My version of the scene when Sophie rings his doorbell . Arthurs POV
Kudos: 2





	Arthur answering the door /His point of view

I lie on my couch, freezing. We dont have enough money to turn the radiator on every day and the only blankets I`ve got are two thin ones which dont spent very much warmth at night. So yeah, at night its getting awefully cold in here and I wish there was someone under the blankets with me, sharing the heath of our bodies. It wouldnt be be so cold. Especially at heart. I touch the silky fabric of the pajama pants I`m wearing. My left hand is stroking up and down, up and down. Actually its my mothers pants but she doesnt wear them anymore and they`re comfortable. And they fit perfectly since I lost even more weight the past year. I try to forget about that its my own hand playing with the waistband.I imagin it to be Sophies, wishing she would be here right now. She could take this loneliness away and tell me something nice. Maybe something about my jokes or how good it is to see me. Every nice word would warm up my heart really. Anything to show me that she wants to get to know me better. Or even find me attractive. I tried to flirt with her before and I think he got it. Her gestrure in the elevator? I mean its very subtile but thats the mysterie f it all, right? It was her way to tell me that she likes my kind of humor. So I may stand a chance with her after all. Humor is important. If you dont get someones humor you can`t be in a relationship with them. Imagin you`re telling a joke and your girlfriend and she just looks at you with this face expressio that makes it clear that she wouldnt get it. Not even after the second time. That would be a huge turn off for me. I need my girlfriend to think i`m funny because I want to make her hapyp with my jokes and I want to be the reason she smiles in the morning. So after a long, sleepless night of writing jokes I would wake her with a soft kiss upon the forehead, asking her to listen to my latest jokes and she would laugh until her belly aches and kiss me on the lips, telling me how funny I am.  
The doorbell rings.  
In the middle of the night.  
Who would ring my doorbell in the middle of the night? No one even rings it at daytime. I get up from the couch and walk to the door. Mum is still asleep so I guess she havent heard it. Which is weird, she has a light sleep and she usually wakes up from the slightest noise I`m making. I wonder who it could be. I didnt had one of my laughing fits or anything like that so it cant be a neighbor complaining about it. Or did I had one and I don`t rememer it right?  
But then another thing comes to my mind...what if its....  
I open the door.  
Sophie! It really is her!  
I can`t deny I`m still kinda confused about this. I hope I didnt disturb her in any way. I hope she wouldnt complain about how I followed her today. Did she notice? I thought I was good at hiding. Maybe not good enough.  
"Oh...! Hey...." I say and my voice doesnt sound like I hope it would at all. You can hear my confusion and god, I hope it doesnt show in my face,too.  
She looks beautiful as usual, dressed so nicely with her hair done and jewelry around her neck. She must have been out tonight. I wonder where she was. I totally forget that I just opened the door with my mothers pajama pants on and my greasy hair.  
"Hey!" she says "Were you following me today?" So straight forward, Sophie. I like that. But I gotta admit you`re making me a bit insecure about how to react here.  
"Yeah?" I reply. Not sure what she would say next. I hope I didnt leave the wrong impression.  
"I thought that was you."  
Okay, okay. So she wasnt sure . She didnt saw me but she felt me. Thats interesting. Maybe she wished it was me when she felt like someone followed her. Like "I feel someones eyes on me. I wish it was that cute neighbor that lives down the hall." Something like that. I see I might really have a chance with her. Maybe I should ask her out on a date.  
"I was hoping you`d come in and rob the place" she adds.  
I feel myself smiling. The way I often try to but it seldom works. She really said that, didnt she? Sophie is even more adorable that I thought she was. If thats her kind of humor we will match perfectly. I mean, come on this joke could have been one of mine!  
Its almost like I just played this conversation out in my head. Its too perfect to be true. But hey, even I have to get lucky sometimes. i hope I`m not wrong here.  
Better say something smart now.  
"I have a gun" I`m pointing over my shoulder. Its there somewhere on my table. "...I could by tomorror".  
That was a good one. I`m proud of myself. Waiting for her reaction.  
Sophie chuckles. her eyes are lightening up in the prettiest way. I`m so in love with her. She looks at me like no one else ever did before. Maybe she is the one who understands me. Sharing the same humor is a great start.  
"You`re so funny, Arthur!" she smiles.  
There, she said it.  
She thinks I`m funny. This means so much to me but I try not to let it show. I dont want it to be obvious that I never had a girlfriend before. Not now. I will tell her at a later point. On date when teh moment feels right.  
"Yeah..." I breathe, a bit overwhelmed by being so lucky tonight. I look down, feeling like I`m about to blush.  
C`mon Arthur. Show her taht you`re a cool guy. Tell her about your career.  
"You know. I do stand up comedy" I look her in the eyes "You should maybe come see a show sometime."  
Sophie doesnt even thiink twice "I could do that".  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah. You let me know when?"  
She really wants to see me perform. For a second there is this doubt in my mind. I tend to dream a lot. Not just dreams but....nevermind. I dont wanna give this a second thought ight now. Sophie was ringing my doorbell in teh middle of the night, telling me all these things and thats what counts. I won`t let my mind play tricks on me, trying to convince me this isnt real. My mind played tricks on me before.  
"Yeah" I add, feeling confident about teh fact taht I just asked her out on a date.  
Sophie turns around to get into her apartment. I watch her walking down the hallway. Checking once more on how beautiful she is, before I close my door and walk into the kitchen to make myself a coffee. There won`t be any chance to sleep tonight anyway.


End file.
